A D-Day at the beach
by Bourke Vegas
Summary: here is a world war 2 one no Pokemon in it, sorry blackrockshooter007 but this is mine thanks for reading and gooood bye


By Todd Hulme

_**A D-DAY AT THE BEACH**_

"Clear the ramp." Water spattered and spluttered "30 seconds." Captain Richards had a puzzled look on his face as he examined the situation, the shells pounding the beach like thunderbolts…

Men hiding cowering in fear behind the beach obstacles. Men needed to be saved. They follow the one commandment on the battlefield.

The ramp fell, the men rushing forward, running towards their execution. I turned around to see my squad be mowed down by rapid fire. I lounged forward and fell near a heartless pyro. His chest smashed open like a hammer and glass.

Banging and bashing as the cannons destroyed the beaches paradise of bleeding corpses. As the shells of the cannons punching their way through the attack. There was more holes than a second hand dartboard. I saw a hole that has been created by an explosive. Running and panting I raced passed the men and fell into a deep crater.

Private Manguson was cowering there with a faded photo of a brown haired girl back in the place where he comes from, his wife and children. Tears ran down his muddy cheek "private what's wrong with you" I said trying so hard to resume command. His reply was devastating "my family was killed during an air raid" I said "don't worry private we are going to get you home". We both stared at each other. I knew what he was going through having to leave everyone and everything behind. Friends, family, workers. I miss my old boss Jack he used to shout at me for missing deadlines but I liked in in a way because he was better than Sergeant Ross as he was strict and he threatened us all even captain Richards he threatened to shoot his leg off but their all my memories and his memories are even worse than mine. Tell you what private we get through this you go home okay." I tried to reason with him, he nodded.

Together we charged, out of the hole right into the line of fire, a crack appeared in the concreate fort, I peeked in then went to check the door. James went to peek in the crack and whispered "he's the commander of this platoon." "How do you know that, James" "I just do okay, trust me." "I had no choice but to." The door swung open swiftly then a guard came out and James climbed up a ladder and pounced on him and stabbed the living daylights and dropped the knife and collapsed.

We both saw the guy with the green top and grey trousers with red stripes just standing there watching the beach head. He told a corporal to send a message to the other bunker we set an ambush near the second bunker where he was heading. More explosions happened and he fell he left his rifle and came over to our plan we jumped him he remained silent. We tied him up and left him near the burning wood where a plane crashed, we stabbed his own rifle in to the rope so he could not move.

We infiltrated the bunker passing our way through the door ways fighting and battling to stay alive. We heard the prisoner from inside the main hall where we always were saying stuff in his language but no one knows what he is actually saying.

By the time we found our way to the top the first bunker had been destroyed, the plane flew past and a few seconds later a dust cloud, the men screaming as they came out on fire.

We saw a silenced weapon and started to shoot them as they opened the door to do a silent take down.

We finally meet the commander face to face and James shot him with what looked like 50,000 bullets, I took the gun from him and said "here, take this and put it in the middle to show that it is cleared". "Yes, sir". I gleamed at him "see you down at the bottom, private".

I took the prisoner and made our way out through the rubble of the first bunker and slipped down the prisoner still tied up we both jumped off and fell in to the first hole me and James was in before, something caught his eye.

A picture on the ground he fell to his knees and gave it to me, he also gave me a faded photo of a brown haired girl back in berlin.

The winner's explosion happened the tower collapsed and I ran over to the falling body and caught him in the air I crouched and through him out of the rubble.

The prisoner found a knife and cut his own ropes and dug me out, freedom.


End file.
